Raoh vs Akuma
Akuma_vs_raoh_by_madnessabe_d8cqnc3_by_redhavic_d_by_redhavic-d8h6m46.jpg| Raoh vs Akuma is an Kazama Mishima what-if? death battle Description Street Fighter vs Hokuto no ken! the two master of fist will clashed to become the true master of fist! one shall stand and one shall fall Interlude Wiz: there are many ways to obtain power and sometimes they have to do some extreme to obtain it. especially, in the age of chaos Boomstick: like kill their own master.. Wiz: indeed, these two are the martial artist who kills their own master because of their obsession with power Boomstick: like raoh, the king of fist Wiz: and akuma, the master of fist Boomstick: he's wiz and i'm boomstick Wiz: and it's our job to found out who would win a death battle! Raoh Wiz: Raoh was originally born from the land of shura who was the part of china at that time. Boomstick: hey, I though shura is the guy that.. you know... Wiz: no, Boomstick, in hokuto no ken universe, shura is a country when the martial arts like Hokuto, Nanto and Gento Ko Ken was come from. Boomstick: I though it was that guy Wiz: in the middle of chaos back in 197X, Raoh was orphaned and sent to the mainland by Jukei, along with his little brother,Toki, and the baby Kenshiro to train with Ryuken, the master of Hokuto Shinken Boomstick: and so, he's journey to the power has begun. along with Toki, Kenshiro, and Jagi, he trained under their master, until the judgement day. Wiz: in the end, Ryuken choose Kenshiro, resulting anger on Raoh. and so he decide to broke the 1800 year law of hokuto and kill his master. Boomstick: with luck, dammit! Wiz: after he leave, he created a new martial arts, who was called Go no Ken. a martial arts who use immense force to overpower opponents and can also be used to augment the user's own strength. Boomstick: if you don't know, Go no Ken was a martial arts who created by Raoh, after he was forced to erased his fist by Ryuken. Wiz: well, as the practitioner of Hokuto Shinken and Go no Ken, he was incredibly powerful, making him expert on pressure point combat. Boomstick: he can sends a circular wave through the target's body. lunch the unblocked powerful uppercut, and punch his enemies rapidly. Wiz: and he is also possessed of an aura. yet, his name became synonymous as byokosei or in the translation itself called the violent evil star. Boomstick: and he is master in aura attack, his trademark, Hokuto Gosho Ha can create a powerful wave from his palm and his ultimate attack, Tensho honretsu an attack by rotating hand charge which fires a large wave of aura. Wiz: and soon, the nuclear war was coming, and destroying most of the earth itself, leaving no government, and once again, earth turn into a chaos. and so he did established cassandra, a prison for a martial artist and yet, he even reclaim himself The King of Fist. Boomstick: Raoh was born to be a tank and he was Physicality stronger than any Hokuto Shinken practitioner. he can lift and toss Fudo, who was more taller and bigger than him, climbed a cliff with one bare hand and decapitated a tiger with his finger. not tough enough, he can even survive the nuclear and it's radiation. Wiz: and yet, the only one that who can match Raoh, was Toki, his brother. and his reflexes are essentially match against Toki. and besides, he can easily catch the arrow and throw it back with ease. Boomstick: surprised bitches!! Wiz: yet, he can stab toki and his foot with his sword and doesn't even feel clinch afterward. Boomstick: like I said, he was born to be a tank and he was more badass with it, he can struck Rei with one finger, easily overpowered and defeated Hyui, Shuren, Juuza and Fuudo. and eventually, he was match against toki. Wiz: despite for the fact that he is incredibly powerful, during his fought against Kenshiro somehow, Kenshiro was able to master Muso Tensei, a technique that never before been fully mastered by anyone in the 1800 year history of the style. It can only be achieved by one who is consumed by sorrow. making all of his technique become useless. Boomstick: so, in the end, he abandoned his title and attempt to kill yuria to obtain that power. but, until he discovered that yuria is ill all of the time and so, better tha killing her, he decided to make her coma and provoke Kenshiro to their own final battle. Wiz: and before his final battle, he was able to Muso Tensei, thanks to yuria courage in face of her impending death and make Raoh moved Raoh to tears and stopped him from killing her. Boomstick: and so, in the end, Raoh is the king Badassery,even his death. Akuma Wiz: akuma is a man who... well, doesn't need to be introduction here Boomstick: what!!? What do you mean by that? Wiz: because, he is overrated and overused in this wiki. And yet, before death battle is exist, we already knew who he is and what he capable of. Boomstick: sounds like a good idea. Death Battle Wiz: alright the combatants are set. let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: it's time for a death battle! in Random Cliff Akuma was seen sit on the top of a cliff, meditating. he was still wonder about how he would surpassed the Satsui No Hadou. elsewhere, Raoh was on the ride with Kokuoh, he was about to enter the bottom off a cliff. back to the top of a cliff. Akuma was Still meditating, until he feel the pressence of Raoh at the bottom of a cliff nearby, suddenly he open his both eyes, as his aura glowing within his own body. at the bottom, Raoh felt a strange pressence from the top of a cliff, he dismounted as he seen Akuma on the top of a cliff. Akuma: so, you're the one who interrupted my training? Akuma shouting on Raoh and after that, jump from the top of a cliff and use kongo kongretsu zan while in the air, to show off his power to Raoh. but, Raoh has no fear against such power, but, he pull out his helmet as a sign that Raoh is prepare for a fight. Raoh: perhaps, you were the one who would ended my life! and who you might be? Akuma: Waga na wa Gouki! unu no Makoto naru ichigeki, Misete Miyo! Raoh: Akuma, eh? very well, I show my Fist! both Akuma and Raoh are in their own fighting stance FIGHT! Raoh and Akuma rush toward each other and hit their fist altogether. they exchange punch and kick after that for a while until Akuma hit Raoh with Goshoryuken and follow up by Tatsumaki Zankukyaku and send Raoh to the ground. Akuma charge his Gohadouken and throw it at Raoh but Raoh counter it with Hokuto Gosho Ha. the two blast clash with each other, resulting an explosion. Akuma jump and perform a roundhouse kick on Raoh. Raoh block that kick and deliver a deadly uppercut to Akuma, Akuma lend safety on the ground using his own feets, only to see Raoh rush toward him and getting hit by 3 strong punches, knocking Akuma's out. Raoh Jump and try to use his devastating punch on Akuma but Akuma jump backward to dodge it and use Zanku Hadouken to attack Raoh, and seemingly killed Raoh while destroying the cliff. Akuma: pffftt.. Pitiful! as Akuma walk away, he sense Raoh ki and look at the wreckcage cliff behind him only to see Raoh emerge from that. Akuma: so, you're still alive? Raoh answered that with a smile Raoh: seriously, this is only just beginning! Raoh teared up his suit and a red aura appear within him. Akuma: i'll take that chance! a red aura also appear within Akuma. again, both Akuma and Raoh are in their own fighting stance. Akuma rush at Raoh, only to see all of the punch and kick that Akuma's deliver are get parried by Raoh and Raoh deliver a barrage punches on Akuma and send Akuma to the ground. as Akuma get back up.. his aura change again, from red to purple and his hair is also change to white. this time he transform into Shin Akuma! that form could make everyone frightened, but Raoh, he shows no fear in that as he pointed himself that he had shown no fear towards Akuma. Akuma: you are a worthy opponent, Raoh! but, I'm gonna end this now! Akuma deliver three kick to Raoh, only to see Raoh block them all, then Raoh punch Akuma but, Shin Akuma grab his fist and throw it to the ground. as soon as Raoh get up, Akuma charge his Zanku Hadouken while Raoh prepare for his Ultimate Attack. Raoh: Take This! my unbeatable fist! Tensho...!! Akuma: Zanku...!! Raoh: Honretsuuuuu!!! Akuma: Hadooooukeeeeen!!! the two blast collide and at near stand still, only to find out that Shin Akuma overpower Raoh and pushing back Raoh to the wreckage cliff. Akuma walk to Raoh as Raoh still Collapsed while in Raoh eyes was filled with Sadness. Akuma: what's wrong with your eyes, you seems sad! or perhaps, you seems happy to fought me! hmmmph.. it is time to finish it! Shun Goku Satsu! Akuma unleashed his raging demon, but before he get his hand on Raoh, Raoh use his Muso Insatsu to push Akuma away. Akuma: it's seems like there is still left in you! after Akuma says that he sees Raoh, not only one, but two, three and more of them. Raoh was enter the state of Muso Tensei. leaving Akuma's itself has no clue, Akuma shot Gohadou to hit one of the Raoh. but Akuma hit nothing. Akuma: is this some kind of... before he finished talking.. Raoh hit one of Akuma pressure points in his chest. leaving Akuma itself in pain. later, Akuma was surrounding by multiple Raoh as Raoh is in Muso Tensei state. leaving Akuma had no choice to use Kongo Kongretsu Zan to kill all of Raoh at once. and he did it, as he uses Kongo Kongretsu Zan, the Real Raoh was seen in the air, getting hit by Kongo Kongretsu Zan. Raoh: Im.. impossible.. how can it be? Akuma: now you're finished! Akuma once again unleashed the raging demon! Akuma: Kakugo wa Yoika! Isshun Sengeki! Raoh is gettin hit by Shun Goku Satsu and he finally collapsed Akuma: Kore Zo Messatsu! Raoh finally die with a smile in his face and he finally get what he wished for as Akuma walked away from the battlefield KO! Results Boomstick: and this is how a battle should ended! *manly tears* Wiz: Raoh is tough fighter who shows no fear to his opponent. he is fast enough to keep up with Akuma. even in fact, Akuma was stronger than Raoh. Boomstick: yet, Akuma has destroyed an small island, something that anybody in Fist Of The North Star could do, even Kenshiro couldn't do that for god sake. Wiz: also, Raoh might have a bigger chance of winning with Muso Tensei Boomstick: but, unknown to Raoh, Muso Tensei still can be negated by Dark Ki, just like Kaioh did to Kenshiro in their first fight! not to mention, Satsui No Hadou and Matoki No Aura share a similarity. Wiz: unless, if Raoh did know the secret of Hokuto Soke, maybe the results of this battle could be different. Boomstick: sometimes, the king doesn't always better than the master Wiz: the winner is Akuma! Poll who do you think would win? Raoh Akuma Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Kazamamishima Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Fistfight Category:Fist of the North Star vs Street Fighter themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016